starfire and robin no more
by nightmarefan4eva
Summary: robin tells us why him and Starfire broke up starts at the being of the week. thanks to Hidden-In-Darkness. Ratings will change.
1. Monday

I only nothing if I did Starfire and Robin would not be going out

_**I own nothing. If I did Starfire and Robin would not be going out. Which is why I wrote this story…**_

_**How Monday started **_

Starfire and I had been going out for about two weeks before it happened. I've never will like a girl the way I like Starfire. Batgirl is the only other girl I've like more then a friend, and I only like Raven like an older sisters. But I guess I should start at the beginning.

It all started after Tokyo. When we got back Starfire and I started dating, I also notice Beastboy and Raven getting closer. Well about two days later a letter came in the mail, it was a invite for us and Titans East to come to the watch tower for a "dinner" with Superman, Batman, Green arrow, Aquaman, Wonder Womem, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and The Flash. So naturally I called Bumblebee the laeder of Titans East. The last time I asked Cy to call her they talked for hours and he did not even ask her if her team was coming to the T-tower for something, I can't rember what it was right now, and she asked her team if they wanted to go, they said yes. I said be here at 6:00 and she said ok and hung up.

Soon the Titans East got there and the Titans West were getting ready to go. I myself was dreading this. I have no desire to see Batman/Bruce we haven't been on a good page for a while, but that's a diffent story for a diffent day. I know that dateing a teammate isn't the best thing to do but Starfire and I, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Beast Boy and Raven(like each other but will not tell the other), Speedy and Argent, and lastly Aqualad and Aquagirl, do it anyways.

It only takes 5 minutes, if that, to get to JL tower in the T-ship. I know that this dinner is not going to end well Roy/Speedy and Ollie/Green Arrow have been at ends longer than Bruce and I.

When we got there, we were greeted by, as Raven said, "The preppy police." Superman had made the mistake of asking Raven why she didn't wear a colorful dress like Starfire and Bumblebee, and said that it would have been nice well nicer if it was in color. I tried to stop him but it was too late he had all ready said it. Well let some up the dinner Aquaman and Aqualad got into a fight, Speedy and Green Arrow rally got into a fight, those two never have gotten along. I mean it's hard to explain what happen but we umm, how should I say it? Well in a manner, Batman and I agreed that it would be for the best that the Titans left.

THAT'S JUST THE TIP OF THE ICEBURGE.


	2. Tuesday

This chapter will have a new person in it I do not only him or the others

_**This chapter will have a new person in it I do not only him or the others. Still in Robin**__**'s p.o.v. **_

NOON

Well let's skip the first half of the day, because that is just like any other morning in the titan's tower. We were having Red Star over, why I'm not sure but Starfire and the others thought that this would be fun well not Raven. Raven has been acting strange and when I asked she just says nothing and walks a way from me. She knows something, and Starfire acts like I just killed some one when I talk to Raven. I don't know some times I feel wrong about Starfire and me going out. Starfire is great but she's moving to fast now I know it's normally the guy to move to fast but I well I'm not normal am I? I'm a 14 year old leader of misfits and when I was 8 and till last year worked with Batman and Batgirl.

3:00

Red Star has arrived and seems to be acting like I have the must deadly disease that he can't think of, man sometime I wish I was still with Batman so I don't have to be nice to people acting like jerk faces.

5:00

Dinner time did not go well. Starfire would not talk to me and Red Star would not stop talking to me. You know when you want to tell someone to (beep) off? Well I wanted to right now. After dinner I called Roy and asked him what he thought he said that he wanted to come here, so I said ok.

8:00

Roy came in my window and asked if he could stay here and I could say he and bumblebee had a feeling and wanted to stay here once more, since it happens ever other week it feels like.

9:00

Well the lie worked he was going to stay here. Since Red Star was in the guest room he would be staying in my room.

Midnight

Well it is very hard to sleep when Roy in the same room. I could not stop thinking of the last time we shared a room. _**(But that**__**'s another story.**__**)**_


	3. wednesday

_**I STILL OWN NOTHING!**_

9 A.M.

I woke up to Roy asking me what was for breakfast since he can not cook. I really could not believe that. We have a fully stocked kitchen and he, an almost grown man, can't get his own breakfast?! Even Beast Boy can get his own breakfast. So we both got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Well by the time we got downstairs to the kitchen, Red Star and Starfire were down there. You could smell her cooking and him asking what that was. Roy entered first then came out, grabbed me arm, and said we'll be going out for breakfast I asked why but he said he want to go out. Something was up.

11 A.M.

I saw Red Star getting closer to Starfire. I needed to talk to her, but now Speedy would not let me near her, am I the only one who missing something?

NOON

I talked to Starfire about it and she just looked at me and said, "Robin he is my friend and you are my best/boy friend do not fright about it."

5 P.M.

Dinner. I do not eat a lot, that's mostly Batman fault. I picked up most all of is habits from years of training with him. The Titans all ways comment on it, and I just shrug. After dinner we all did our own things.

8 P.M.

Roy and I headed to my room. When we got there we heard beeping. I knew what it was. I walked over to my desk and pick up my cell phone and answered it was Barbra/Batgirl. She wanted to see me and come to the tower. I looked up at Speedy and said sure why not, Starfire you're going to get it.


	4. thursday

**I own nothing.**

Have you ever had your heart broken so many times that you feel life is pointless? I have, two too many times. Once when I was eight my parents were murdered in front of me. The second time was today.

Lets start at the being shall we, but first, there are a few things you must know.

I was so happy to see Batgirl/Barbra again after three mouths. Barbra is my best friend she is three year older then me, but she say's "I have a brain of someone five years older then I am." She knows how mind works, unlike my teammates. Roy and Barbra are my best friends. When Barbra got an abusive boyfriend, Roy and I quickly stepped in and got her to see what he was doing to her. When Green Arrow stop caring about Roy and he turned into an addict Barbra and I were there for him, and help him recover, we would spend days taking care of him switching watches She would take the day and I the night. I had the harder watch. Hard watch holding him when he had nightmares and whispering encouraging words to him as he slept, tossing and turning, screaming, and begging for the drug that did this to him. It would have been easier holding him down to stop him from hurt himself or me if he did was not as strong as he is. Now this happened a few months ago, he's gone a long way. I have my own problems to workout. I hide behind a mask no one sees, that's the way I like it. When I am emotional, I found a way to deal with it, I cut myself. If Roy or Barbra found out I don't know what I would do. I do this to myself; the first time was when I lived with Batman/Bruce and the last was now. I told you this so you know that so you know what emotional trauma is and what causes me to cut myself.

_Back to life now._

Today, I'd gone to the roof to get some fresh air and when I got to the roof I saw that Redstar and Starfire were making out. I felt my heart drop. I ran. I have always run away and always will run. I ran to my room and grabbed the wooden box that held my fathers knife. I ran again only this time with the knife. Why? Was all I could ask myself. I grabbed the knife and dug it in to my skin rapidly over and over aging. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I let myself fall again? I don't believe it how, why, how long, and why? I watched my blood fall; the only thing I can control in my life is pain. Normally I would only cut my fingertips but right now I don't care. I only want pain. That's how I know I'm alive, pain cannot lie. I loved her but love is pain everything I do ends in pain. I think I cut my self too deep too many times by now, I feel light headed and a pool of blood is around me now and me blood keeps pouring out. I think then I passed out, giving into the darkness.


	5. friday

**I DO NOT OWN ANTHING.**

**Robin's pov**

When I came to I was on a hospital bed. Well naturally I flip out. Then I remembered what happen. I had maybe ten cuts that where too deep on my let arm, since I used my right hand it makes sense that the cuts were on my left side. When I open my eyes again the first things I saw were Roy and Barbra and they looked pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!" Roy yelled at me. I broke into tears. Roy wrapped his arms around me. Then Barbra said, "Never do that to us again," she got quiet, "Bruce was here and he was upset."

"How upset was he at me?" I asked quietly my voice was horse from crying. They looked at each other and then Barbra answered. "He was here before we got here, he is still here somewhere."

"He was worried." Roy added.

"I was not worried." Bruce said coming out of nowhere, "Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked. After he asked that, it got quiet. I found that I could not answer him. I was afraid of what he would say what Barbra and Roy would say.

"Well?" Bruce asked. I still could not answer him. What should I tell him? When I'm in emotional pain I cut myself? No way in hell I'm telling him that, not if I ever want him to trust me again, I was not about to lose that trust he has in me. I stayed quiet what else could I do?

"Fine, don't tell me, talk to them, tell them, but never do this again, or I will force you to talk with the Martian about this. Don't think I'm joking I will."

"Fine." It was the only answer I gave him. My voice was cracked so it sounded off. He noticed he looked at me closely. I was afraid of that. He must have saw the fading scare on my neck, for he gasped quietly and ask, "When did you do this?" "When my parents were murdered and they made me spend the night at a juvenile detention center, they were the only ones since with an open room. They didn't take anything from me since I was not in trouble. I was so sad I wanted it to end, so I tried to kill myself that night Commissioner Gordon walked in after I had cut my thorat and took me to the hosplital." I whisperd.

"Why?"

"I wanted to be with them so badly to see them again, to be with them they were my faimly."

"Why did I not find out about this earlier?"

"I asked Alfred not to tell you and the doctor could not tell, because I asked them not to."

"Oh." Was all he could say to me. I wanted to cry. Bruce left after that and Roy and Barbra gave me the evil eye, Roy broke his stare and asked, "Why? You could have came to us." I could not belive this, "And say what?!?! I cut myself for the fun of it! Which by the way I don't!" I know I need to calm down, wheres a knife when you need one? Not that Roy or Barbra would let me cut myself anymore. I'm beyond pissed. Roy and Barbra hugged me. It's pretty sad when the three of us can fit on the hosplital bed. We are all underweight, and most of that weight is muscular from long, hard workouts.

The three of us wached TV untill the nurse made them leave, I did not want them to go now. They are my security blanket in this cell thy call a room. I wanted to sleep but something felt off. I'm just being paranoid. I know Bruce will be coming back after all he's not about to leave me alone in a hospital has Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's only heir if something were to happen to him and he does care. Then about a half hour later Bruce climbed in the window. (By the way the window was opened.) He stayed in the coroner of the room, I knew he was there. "You know you don't have to stand over there."

"Well I would not have to be here if you did not try to kill yourself."

That got me. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOT MEAN TO CUT THAT DEEP!!!!"

"You should be asleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"To bad, you're going to."

"You can't do that." But it was too late he had his sleeping gas container out and it spewed out. "You meanee…" was all I could get out before I fell asleep.

I had a dream about my parents. We were on the plat forms of the high wires.

"Honey, you can trust them." My mom said.

"Never think you can't, Roy and Barbra are good friends." My dad said.

"Why? I want to be here with you, I miss you so much." I choked out trying not to cry."

"We know, Bruce feels the same way, but he never tried to kill himself." My mom said hugging me.

"Don't forget about Beast Boy he too lost is parents." My dad added.

"This is not why you were cutting yourself this time is it?" My mom asked.

"No, I should have known, Bruce was right you should not get involved with a teammate." I whispered.

"It's ok the best way to learn something is to do it and see the courses for yourself." My dad replied. "You know they all love you in one way or another to Cyborg and Raven you're like a little brother, to Beast Boy a friend, Starfire a teacher, and Roy and Barbra as best friend and some one they would die for."

"I love them all to, but Starfire…" My mom cut me off.

"It's ok your to good for her, you have principles and she has none." "Now we have to go, Dick when you wake up think about it the people who care about you." My dad said then dissappeared.

**Bruce's pov.**

I'm watching him sleep. He sames peaceful wait is he crying? I care so much about him, how could he have done this? What was he thinking, I should have been their, why was I not there? Why have you done this, I want to know. I walked over and sat on the bed can my hand threw his hair.

**Starfire's pov.**

I heard that Robin tried to kill himself, I saw him when I was kissing R Redstar. I felt sorrow for him, what was I to do, I loved him, but not the way I love Redstar, this is my fault I will admit to that, I should have told him I did not love him the way I love Redstar.

**Raven****'s pov.**

With our "bond" I saw this coming I should have stoppedhim but I know this is his way of dealing with things he does not understand, when bad things happen to him. He knows I'm here for him if he wants my help or needs to talk. I wish I could help him but I cannot. He has to want help.

**Beast Boy's pov.**

"Dude I don't believe it." I yelled at the wall, why would he try and kill himself I look up to him, the Titans are a family we are here four each other. What happen, I may be wrong but, I would see why. I know Starfire was cheating on Robin, what could I have done? Telling him could have helped him, if I knew that if he found out by seeing it that he try and kill himself.

**Cyborg****'s pov.**

I want to kill him. Why on earth would he do this to the team? I can't blame him he has so much on him: the safety of the team, of the city, and being the one to take the fall. Man I wish I cold have stopped him if I knew, and Starfire how could she have done this to him?

**Roy's pov.**

I wanted to help Dick, I knew something was wrong, but not what. I care so much, he helped me out so much in the past and most likely in the future to. Barbra and I are going to see him tomorrow.

**Barbra's pov.**

I love him, plain out. I'm older then him but I do not care, seeing him in a hospital, he's so pale. I helped him threw so much and he's helped me so much. It's only fair. I will tell him my feeling, when he's over this. I cannot wait to go see him tomorrow I miss him so much and he means so much to me. But it many be many years before I tell him how I feel and how much I care.


	6. Chapter 6

I am not writing this story any more. If some one wants to take it over fine just tell me.

Sorry.


End file.
